


Little Black Camaro

by Welsh_Woman



Series: January Jaunts [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deputy Stiles Stilinski, First Meetings, Sassy Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/pseuds/Welsh_Woman
Summary: For the prompt 'job'
Series: January Jaunts [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090610
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Little Black Camaro

When Stiles first thought about being a police officer, he thought that it would be a _lot_ more like what they showed on television. Which he _knows_ is a mistake on his part, but he was an easily impressed twelve-year-old who was looking for a way to bury the fear that hit him every time his father walked out the door.

The reality of the situation was _substantially_ less glamorous; **much** more paperwork and sitting for hours at speed traps half the town knows about. Less drug busts and more getting called to parties teenagers are hosting with their parents are out of town, with one of the neighbors eventually calling in a noise complaint.

Don’t get him wrong, he is **_much_** happier knowing that there isn’t anything really dangerous hiding in the woodwork, but he sometimes wishes that there was _something_ more exciting to look forward to some days. Not anything that would get anyone hurt, of course! Just something to break the monotony...

He gets his wish one hot Wednesday evening.

Stiles is situated at the speed trap just going into the Preserve, wondering if he’s going to get anyone besides Miss Hendricks, who only counts as she constantly goes just over the speed limit to ‘see the officers at work’. Stiles shivers at the memory of the grin she had given him when she had said that last time; the woman is pushing _eighty_ and reminds Stiles of his **_grandma._**

Thankfully pulling him out of that disturbing thought is a streak of black, tipping his censor off at almost _ninety miles an hour_. Stiles is stunned for a few seconds before he fumbles the censor into the passenger seat, turning on his siren and chasing after the car.

Disappointingly, the car slows as soon as it recognizes that it has a cop car on its tail, but Stiles’ disappointment does not last long when the window rolls down almost as soon as he walks up to it.

Dark ebony hair, a jawline that could cut glass, and a _beautiful_ pair of kaleidoscope eyes after their owner pulled off his shades.

It is only through his training that Stiles gives the proper response, instead of asking if he could just _lick_ the man all over.

"Do you know how fast you were going?"

The man gives a long, slow grin that immediately makes Stiles swallow against a bone dry throat.

"Fast enough to get your attention. Which I think is a win for me..."

Stiles keeps his jaw closed through sheer force of will, but he matches the man's grin.


End file.
